


Rest

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [16]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Massage, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 23: "You can't give more than yourself."





	Rest

Exhausted, Seraph stumbled through her dorm door to toss her auto rifle on the desk, only to be surprised at the Drifter's presence. He sat on her bed, legs crossed and arms behind his head looking quite comfortable.

"You scared me." Seraph said as she unlatched her armor to let it satisfyingly fall to the ground in a pile. "Don't you have Gambit to run?" 

"Nah, didn't feel like it today." He pointed toward Seraph, "Besides, I needed to make sure you take a break once in a while." 

Seraph rolled her eyes. "I can't just say no to Zavala." 

"You could say no to him, but you don't. You can't give more than yourself." 

"I have a duty to keep this city safe." 

Drifter scooted over on her bed, tapping the empty space for Seraph to join him. "You're not the only one out there fighting for this city. You can take a break once in a while." 

Seraph flopped onto her bed, completely exhausted. Drifter was right. She was wearing herself out again just to please the Vanguard. Her eyes closed when Drifter put his hands on her back, rubbing in circles to work out the knots. Seraph hummed happily. 

"I don't wanna lose you, darlin'." 

Seraph rolled her head to the other side so she could get a glimpse of him. "You'll never get rid of me if you keep this up." 

The Drifter smiled and continued kneading her back like he was making bread for the entire city. After a while, the massage relaxed Seraph to the point of falling asleep. Drifter draped a blanket over her and kissed her cheek. Normally he'd stay, but he didn't want to accidentally wake her. She needed to rest.


End file.
